


Hetalia: Caretaker of the Cats

by HeidenShayde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death loops, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Nekotalia, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Yandere OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: A huge world meeting is in place and Feliciano missed it! When he gets to the meeting though, they are all cats!!! Strangely enough, they can't m can talk, and are fully in tact, but the magic trio had nothing to do with it this time!Now, Feliciano is stuck revealing secrets about himself to the others, and he knows it will only take so long for things to fall out if order.With the help of Feliciano s housekeepers, and human friends, the nation cats discover how much danger Feliciano is in, and it may also be feeding into why they are all Felines.





	Hetalia: Caretaker of the Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend).



Hetalia- Caretaker of the Nation-Cats

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I do not own this anime series or the manga series. I am only a fan and this is yet another Fanfiction I have managed to brew up in my head. once again, I do not own the anime or manga

Notes: This is a fanfiction that might contain OOCness, otherwise known as ( Out Of Character) this means as it says, the character do not always maintain the same personalities or traits as they do in the show. There will also be OCs in here. Oc's are known as Original Characters. This means that the characters are mine, I made them. They are not real from the show. If they are, Helaluyah, im a magical person!! XD

Warnings: This fanfiction contains magical elements, profanity, blood, maybe some gore, possible false or real historical events, OOCness, OCs, an odd bent up plot, my imagination, and most of all, NEKO!Nations and Normal Northern Italy. Yaoi (Man x Man/ Boy x Boy/ Guy x Guy/ Male x Male) pairings, and/or references. 

Summery- A spell cast on the nations when Italy was late to the meeting had cursed them all to be stuck in cat forms!! Worst of all, this was the entire world that was at the meeting, all 190+ countries turned into cats! Crazier still was that it was none of the magic-using or wielding countries fault! Norway was in the middle of his reviewing his speech, Romania was sleeping as the meeting was in suit, and England was too busy choking on an American hamburger to say any magic words! Getting to the meeting late, Feliciano is greeted with a room full of unfamiliar talking cats! How is this going to end??

MAIN CHARACTERS-

Feliciano- Northern Italy  
Ludwig- Germany  
Kiku- Japan  
Lovino- Southern Italy  
Antonio- Spain  
Elizabeta- Hungary  
Roderich- Austria  
Gilbert- Prussia  
Alfred- America  
Arthur- England  
Wang Yao- China  
Ivan- Russia  
Francis- France  
Natalia- Belarus  
Lilli- Liechenstein  
Matthis- Denmark  
Tino- Finland  
Emil- Iceland  
Lukas-Norway  
Berwald-Sweden  
Peter- Sealand  
Sadik- Turkey  
Heracule- Greece  
REVIVED! ANCIENT ROME  
REVIVED! GERMANIA  
REVIVED! ANCIENT EGYPT

SIDE CHARACTERS

Some of the States-  
Elaan- Ohio  
Aaron- Montana  
Ginger- Virginia  
Samantha- Georgia  
Nickolas- Alabama  
Trinity- North Dakota  
Timothy- South Dakota  
Demitri- Kansas  
Mikayla- California  
Ginny- Texas  
( These are all America's adopted children :) )  
Inari- Kiuderen (OC)  
Irukui- Imertissien (OC)  
Inai- Meh'rikedlire (OC)  
Chuikira- Guetson (OC)  
( THE MAIN FOUR ENEMIES) (MADE UP COUNTRY NAMES XD)

One Last Note!- I am going to pair Feliciano with someone unusual. Please vote on one of these, or suggest a particularly unusual pairing. 

Pairing Options-   
Turkey x Italy  
Greece x Italy  
Romania x Italy  
Norway x Italy  
Denmark x Italy  
Sewden x Italy  
Finland x Italy  
Iceland x Italy  
Belarus x Italy  
Australia x Italy  
Switzerland X Italy  
Netherlands x Italy  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One- The Start of more Responsibility and Friendships

Germany gave an exasperated sigh as he noted that the Italian team mate of his and Kiku's was late as usual. Sadly, as much as the blonde man wished he could be surprised by the fact the other was gone, it was far too common. The black haired Japanese man was in the back of the room enjoying some tea as he was waiting for the rest of he others to file in, sit down, and call to get started. The German smiled, as much as he hated it when the brunette he was thinking on was late, he wouldn't ask him to change.

Seeing that the leader of the Axis was spacing out, Kiku walked over to Ludwig and he tapped on the taller, more muscular mans shoulder in concern. " Mister Gemany? Is there something the matter?" he asked, snapping the larger man from his trance. Ludwig blushed in embarassment very briefly, before his thoughts were intruded upon by a certain American's rambunctious laughter. 

" Mein Gott... " he cursed in annoyance, holding his right temple in an attempt to ease the soon-to-come headache, where there was a laughing Alfred, a raging Arthur was soon to follow. 

" Do you know where Italy is Germany? I hadn't seen him yet and the meeting is about to start soon..." the raven haired man looked to the other, or more like up at him, and he had this concerned look on his face. Ludwig just then remembered that Feliciano gave the solomn oath of being there on time. He never broke an oath, it made Feliciano feel like he commited murder, and that was the ONE time that Ludwig remembered, almost 3o years ago, actually.

Thinking on the smaller mans expression, it was truly something to maronate one. However, hopefully not too much. This was just a small delay, he managed to convince himself, going to take a seat near Hungary, who was having a small conversation with Austria. 

" Hello, Elizabeta, have you seen Feliciano around today?" he asked and the Hungarian woman shook her head no as she stands up. 

" I can help you go and look, Ludwig." she offered kindly and the Germany shook his head no, whilst looking to the doors. He sighed and looked down, deciding it was maybe just him, being a bit over zealous; over antsy. going back to minding his own buisiness, the blonde haired man with blue eyes was looking trough his paperwork, and was reviewing what he wrote down the day before. 

Just then, the door opened up, and Denmark liesurely walked in, being scolde by Norway for not going after the oppertunity for a bathroom break earlier. Only to have the Danish man laughing at him, and sitting down. 

Being at it was the Brit who had called the meeting, Arthur walked to the front speech podium and he annouces the start of the annual world wide meeting event, making sure everyone was there. This was going well and in Alphabetical order. Since everone had to be seated in that style, Japan was supposed to be closer to where Italy should have been seated. Whom was still gone. 

Sighing in irritation, the meeting continued. Every country got 6 minutes to make a speech. That meant that it was going to take about 19 hours, this also means that there was going to be meal breaks and such. It would take up the entire 24 hour day. Good enough. Though countries that were more impatient and immature were groaning internaly at the long boring day ahead of them. It was almost 4 AM, so by the time they are done, it should be a bit past midnight. 

They all were to bring their own meals, and have it under their chairs. If this was delayed, they were going to be hre the entire 24 hours. 

There were at least a couple countries in front of America, so they were going first, going over thier own policies, laws, state of conditions, languages, life span, funds, population, and other wonderful things such as the crime rates, and renewing thier treaties, or revealing newer treaties to the world. This was used to keep some of the world barriers in check. Something considered helpful. 

Crime rate was brought up, because some of the crime is sourced by travelers, visiters to their country, a stowaway, or maybe the average joe. Condensing important information was rather hard if you thought about it. Tedious subjects, ranging to important information had to be cut out to spare the time for all of the others to go as well. 

It was discovered if they split this up to one week, there were a lot of countries that could never make the time. So it was all taken into one day. 

As it was going onto the 4th hour of the meeting, several of the countries had began to worry about italy. Who had still yet to show. Just then, all of the lights in the room went off, and there was the loud crack, and break of windows and doors, being as he was used to the sound, there were 3 windows broken, and at least one of the two entryway doors to the room they were in. Indescrible words and noises were heard amidst the darkness in the room, other countries looking around in the darkness for the source only finding out it was futile since they were unable to see. None of them had thier phones to see if there was anyone there, since they were all commanded to leave them in the outside tables.

Everyone was in the middle of a minor frenzy. Arthur, who was eating his meal, which happened to be an American hamburger since it was quicker, was choking on the food. Romania was asleep in his chair from what Germany had seen when the lights were on, and Norway was reviewing his speech. There was a chant said, heck, didn't sound like anyone from the magic trio either. 

" Whats going on?" Ludwig heard one of the older countries ask and he looked around for a sign of the intruders, sicne it was dark outside, and in the hallway, there was no light emitting the outline of anyone near by. About the time America was going to ask a question, there was a flash of light from a spell, but the light was too bright, it made Germany look away from it. Before he knew it, he heard thunking down on the ground, like people were falling down left and right. 

Feeling lightheaded himself, the last thing he remembered was hitting the floor, and blacking out. 

He woke up to hear someone yelling something rather indescrible, and shaking him. Successfully waking up, the German sits up, and he noticed that it was the Italian. " Feliciano?" he asked out, and he saw the Italain back up and gasp. 

" Lu-Luddy?" he used the Germans nickname in confusion, at first, Ludwig was confused as to why it was more like a question that exited the Italian mans mouth and he heard him speak again. " I-is that you, Germany? How did this happen?" he asked, the blue eyed male blinked and he stood up, realizing he didn't get up that much, that the Italian was WAAAY bigger than he was. 

Going to rub his temple, he felt fur, on fur. Taking a look at his hand, he realized just what the brunette was confused about, and he screamed, backing up, looking at himself, and he was mumbling in confusion, anger and even MORE confusion. 

He was about to ask the Italian what time it was, and he was cut off by another Italian using his favorite 'colorful' word. 

" CHIIIIIIIGIIII!!!!!" 

Loud enough to wake up everyone else, the nations all jumped up, and wondered if there was someone dead. Unfortunately they all got a good look at each other, and they see that they all are felines!! Most of them started to freak out, the only one who was COMPLETELY contempt with it was Greece, who was smiling, petting his own ears, and he purred. 

Looks like he has a reason to have his stomach rubbed now, huh? 

" Veee~ Please calm down..." he asked of all of the other nations, who were all still in a frenzie. Another many minuted passed before the Italian tried again, getting fed up and confused, he shouted and got everyones attention. " CHE COZZAAAA! Listen up already!!!"

"......" a wonderful world greeted by crickets of shock and silence. 

" Thank you. Now please, tell me what happened." he sighed, getting a more confused look in his eyes. Everyone was done explaining what was going on when he sighed again, and he looked around, talking to all of them.

There was a long silence, and everyone sits down in their cat forms, waiting.

" Well, none of you are going to get anywhere like this. I was late because I simply had a very bad.... eh... meeting. ( Can't tell them I was killed in an 'accident' and had to respawn...) Since this all happened here, I know none of you will be able to head back to your countries and run them. I will need to take you back to my old mansion and take care of you guys there. We can continue the meetings, and the current issue. Speaking of which, Artie have you managed to figure out why it happened? Usuaully magical mishappenings happen cause you say a spell wrong..." 

Arthur sighed, grumbling. " I was too busy choking on one of America's blasted fast food to hear what was encanted, I never said any magic words, and I couldn't of heard them either..." 

" Veee... i see, Romania?" he turned to the more creepy red-eyed country who shrugged, and he yawned. " I was sleeping. Didn't hear anything until your brother became an alarm clock." he shrugged, and he yawns, his ears going back as he did so, and licked his paw to get the eye boogers off of his face. 

Feliciano was temped to ask Norway, but the Nordic was very precise with his magical abilities, and he never ever messed up a spell, not to mention he looked as confused as everyone else was anyway. 

Going back to thinking, he had to get all of the nations and the 50 states to his house. He told them all to wait there, and he drover home, getting his camper and his other car, hooking them to his SUV, and drove back. Surely enough when locals saw a lot of cats, they were curious, he has more cats in this area than a freaking cat house or kitty keepers! Sheesh! Once all of the nations were in where they could sit down, and wait to get out at his well maintenenced mansion. He hadn't used it in years, but he still paid the maids to take care of it. His housekeepers were all very good people. They made sure everything was pristine. That and he gave them a free home anyway. 

Getting to the mansion, it was a rather unexpecably nice looking place. It was a very tall building, the houses features were not flat, there were quite a few areas where there was some architectural design, and specific features. The main color of the mansion was fine black paneling, a white main body, and blue was used as edging for some personality to the features. 

Welcoming them all in, he grinned as he was greeted by his maids, and housekeepers. There was about 8 of them. Raimundo, Kathrine, Keysha, Graven, Juniper, Mezzo, Zrion and Yorunta. Yorunta was an 8 year old, very intelegent, very social, and respectful kid. Not like most other kids, where kids say 'candy' he says 'books'. Where kids say 'Disneyland' he says 'Library'. Well, where kids say 'Amusement Park' He also says 'Amusement Park' He likes more moderate parks. 

"Hello sir! How have you been?" Kathrine asked as she walked up to him with a smile, and she hands him a plate of Spaghetti. There was a slightly metallic taste to it. Might have just been him, but it tasted off... way off. He sighed, thanking her for the meal, and he smiled. Taking all of the nation cats to rooms where they could sleep. 

As he was coming back, there was a call from Graven, and he walked over to the darker man, who was smiling, happy he was back. "Sir-" Feliciano stopped him right there. 

" Grave, please use my name? Okay!" Feliciano smiled, and he waited for the other man to continue on. Sitting down, several of the nations, including the Germany and Japan were watching them. Specifically America and Norway had joined in. Japan had a bad feeling, but it didn't seem to be emitting from this man. He seemed fine, but there was a dark presence there. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from the house. Mostly filled with a happy aura, the one dark presence was making it feel as if you were smelling a rotten apple. 

" Alright sir, I wanted to report that the murder rates are going up in town here. There are more people going missing,unsolved murders. Everything. I don't know what to do here. " Graven spoke in a deep voice and he looked to the Italian in worry, the other was nodding and he sighed as he leans back. 

" I see, thank you, I will start talking with the police too. Maybe we can help the police out. I appreciate the information, hopefully I can get it dealt with. Has there been any suspicious activity here?" Feliciano asked and he pulled off his blue over-coat, leaving him in only his black button up. Graven nodded and he told Feliciano about the constant amount of screams coming from the next house over. 

"I have told the Authorities several times, but every single time I do so, they go in and they are coming back fruitless. This is making it increasingly harder for them to take me seriously. I recorded what was happening, I heard a female voice lauging in there too. Here is the-" 

Just then, Kathrine fell from a ladder she was using to dust the walls. Falling toward Graven screaming as she almost hit the floor. Graven dropped the camera to get her and make sure she wasn't hurt, however, that ended up breaking the footage. 

" You alrght Kathrine?" Graven asked in a hurry and the woman nodded, smilin as she thanked him. She apologized for his camera, and got back to work. Dusting, and making sure everything was back in place shakily. She sighed in relief, happy she ever hit the floor and hurt anything. Terrifying as it was, she was still acting like she was noty scared of heights too much. At least she didn't get any trauma. 

Mezzo walked in with Feliciano's paper, made him some coffee, and handed it to him, smiling. " Hey there, Felciiano, YOU still OWE ME-" those were the worst words any maids or housekeeps could say to their masters. Germany growled, and Feliciano, he was smiling, and he didd't act angry, Mezzo and the other workers were all smiling. " A chess game" he conginued, and he smiled, a competitive grin was on his face. Feliciano nodded, and he pat the older teenagers head as he brought out the chess table. 

" Are you sure about having the game here? There is a lot of cleaning to do." Graven announced and he looked to the two, who sweatdrop, apologize, and move the game.

Once the nations go into the next room, they knew what the older man meant. They were playing chess like it was an EXTREME sport, and they were losing all their medicare, and money! Holy shit! They were yelling in Italian, grinning, saying words under their breath, and making sure to compliment, then make fun of the other persons moves. 

" Checkmate." Feliciano smiled and he pulled the king and queen off the board, Mezzo was whining and he sighed.

" I have been hit! My heart aches! I was foiled again by the Great Vargas Army! They whiped out my numbers, and defeated me!" the teen exagerated, and he falls to the floor, pretending to be dead from a chess fight. 

" Hahaha. C'mon Mezzo, get up. It's time for dinner, and you, my cooking impaired friend, are going to learn the cuinary basics" the brunette said to the redhead, and the boy gasped, trying to sneak away. Feliciano smiled, grabbed his arm lightly, and he took him to the kitchen. In a way, all of the other nations who were turned into cats currently were all rather jealous. 

Why?

Well, they all know that Feliciano is social, and fun, but he even had friends when they worked for him. None of them had that... they only greeted them formally, and cleaned around, served them. That was a measly relationship. Feliciano was actually friends with his housekeepers. They took care of him, not only cause they HAVE to, but cause the wanted to. In a way, he made them feel good about themselves. He even let them stay in his home free, showed he trusted them, paid for their groceries, and paid the electricity. 

They even heard that he was generous enough to pay for large or small birthday parties for them. Anneverseries on how long they had been there. Let them have pets if they took care of them. Heck, if one of them was sick, HE let them rest and HE did the cleaning for the one who was sick. 

In all of their personal opinion, he was a really good friend, and boss. They would not want to work for anyone else. If they had to choose being killed to keep him safe, or moving to a new house to serve, they would rather be killled. That was how much they loved him as a friend. How much he made them feel like they were not only needed, but appreciated as well. Something none the too common anymore. It was actually kind of overated. 

It took almost an hour for dinner to be done, and the coutry cats all got a bit of it. Even if they were cats now, they were still able to eat like humans. This was because they had a humans stomach, it was just smaller now. That was all. 

It was his spaghetti. The kid did a good job, he just burned his hamberger a little bit. 

After talking to all of the nations, Feliciano had to take a count of all of the countries, make sure they were in mediocrely even groups, and put them in rooms to sleep in where it was not going to be destroyed because of a fued. Easier said than done. Believe him, it was almost like a living nightmare. Jeez. By the time they were done, it was about 12:33 and Feliciano was tired. Bis brother, Spain, Germany, Japan, Netherlands, Austria, Hungary, Belarus, Russia, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Seborga, Sealand, Iceland, Switzerland and Poland were all sleeping in his room on the chairs, dresser, a couple were at the end of his bed, a few were in the closet on a few laundry bags, one drawer of the dresser was out for the smaller cats as well. In the end of it, it all worked. Luckily. 

Snoring caught all of the cats attention, then voices in the hallway. Hearing the voices in the hallways, the cats headed out to see who all was there. Graven, Mezzo, Yorunta, Keysha, Raimunda and Zrion were all there. Having a serious conversation, they made the two smaller ones, Zrion, and Yorunta go and play. 

" What are we going to do?? He hasn't told them yet, and we both know that telling them information like that is critical!" Graven ushered all of the others to a more isolated room, the cats were all following. " He was killed AGAIN... He knows it is not an accident. WE know it is not an accident. There us someone keeping tabs on him. They are studying him. He says it is an accident every time. He has died about 6 times in the last 10 days. Not to mention, with all of the deaths, he almost went into a coma today!" the old man quietly looked at the others who nodded as Kathrine walked in and she sighed. Looking down as she was trying to think on some way to help their boss. 

" Graven, I understand where you are coming from. But we have no idea who the murderer is, how he keeps changing his prints, where he keeps coming from, and why he is after Feliciano. We all know he is countru. We are the only people, as in humans that know this. We know the other countries are the cats as well. He trusts us. This is still so confusing. Every time we get a lead, the DNA changes, and we have to start over. " the woman messed with her bow on her dress, and she straightened up. Even if she was allowed to wear her normal clothes, she kept the maids outfit. 

" Kathrine, this is going on long enough, we have to figure out how to keep him safe! If he keeps getting killed when we can't help him, when his friends can't help him- He is going to be TAKEN again..." the older man put his head in his palms and he sighed, shaking a little. 

All of the housekeepers seemed to stiffen at that. Mezzo looked down, tearing up. HE remembered that day the most vividly. When he was way younger, Feliciano took him to go and eat at a restaurant. When they got there, they laughed, smiled, and told jokes, sung on the stage. It was the perfect off-day. The best day ever. Until he died. 

That's right, he DIED. He was killed by being shot in the back of the head from somewhere unknown. When he should have been unable to come back, he woke up, seeing Feliciano there. He was crying and hugging him in relief. Though he seemed weaker and unable to hold up his own body. Mezzo asked what happened to the older man, whom he had no idea was a country at his age. 

" You passed out, you must have been tired, buddy. You should get home..." the blue clad man smiled, and he helped the red hed to a limo. Telling the driver to take him home. All the while the boy was asking him why the older man was not going. 

" Feli?? Why are you not coming? We have to play chess today? Remember??" the young Mezzo asked, and he tilted his head, Feliciano only smiled, and said- 

" I know, buddy. I dont think I will be able to make it today. Sorry." 

Mezzo was hurt as they were driving home. He only said to himself he hated the older man repeatedly, During one of his tantrumes, he clicked on the news. There, he recieved the news on his death. As Feliciano was crying over his body, a light enveloped him, and he healed, switching the wound to Feliciano, and blood started to pour down his neck. That was when Mezzo woke up. After the limo drove off, Feliciano coughed up more blood, and he feel limp. All of a sudden, there were shadowy figures that came and took his body. 

Even worse was when everyone revieved the news they were all distraught. Getting videos everyday for a week after that of Feliciano's body in a basement being carved into. It was a horrid sight, Mezzo had nightmares for years after that. Feliciano explained to them his country factors. They did not care. They were only happy he was safe, that he saved Mezzo from death.

From then, his deaths started out normal. Dying by other nations and accidents. Then more recently, the murders. the bloodlust of a human where they were. Even more so, they could ever find out who it was. 

After hearing what all of the housekeepers were getting at, and hearing the newest one, they were all shocked, horrified, saddned, confused, angered, or even all of them. Heading back to the room where Feliciano was, they all curled up closer to him, even if it was on the floor. Falling alseep having to marinate on such advice was disturbing. None of them got a full nights sleep. NONE. They were all more or less on guard, especially if it were to happen again. It was all very unsettled. Then there comes the hour where they all managed to fall asleep, and stay asleep until the morining. 

End of Chapter One


End file.
